Conventional message grouping systems to identify distinct conversations are complex, resource heavy, and difficult to implement for useful purposes. Utilizing such a conventional system to compute conversation response time is, therefore, inefficient. A quick, lightweight system to determine conversational response times may increase the efficiency of such a system. Those conversational response times may then be utilized for useful purposes without the described inefficiencies.